Digimon Data Squad: Axis
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: This is a fanmade sequel of the anime. Digimon are popping up again, and it's up to the reformed, new and improved D.A.T.S. to get to the bottom of it. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Another Digimon fic. A fanmade sequel.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

A young man looked over the railing of the boat he was on. He was looking towards a city. His choppy black hair blew slightly in the wind. His blue jean jacket covered his black shirt from the autumn wind. From his black jeans hung a blue and white Digivice in its holster. "We're almost there, partner. Tokyo, the beginning of our biggest mission yet."

* * *

Marcus Damon sat on the couch with his father, watching the news. "Dad, why are we watching this?"

Spencer scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to know what's going on in the world."

At that moment, a local woman, who had saved a puppy froma burning building the past week was being interviewed. "You knew very well that you could've lost your life, yet you still went in. What was your drive?" Asked the announcer.

The woman nervously giggled. "Well, I absolutely love dogs, and-"

"What's wrong with cats?"

"Huh? There's nothing wrong with cats."

The announcer tilted her head. "I didn't say that."

"It was me, down here." The woman bent down and retrieved the creature.

It was the Digimon, Gatomon. "You absolutely love dogs, so there must be something wrong with cats."

She shook her head. "N-no, I like cats too, but…!"

Gatomon shook her head. "No, I shouldn't be here."

She leapt out of the woman's arms and ran. The announcer then turned to the cameraman. "Let's go after it." She bowed to the woman. "Sorry. We'll finish the interview later." The two of them then ran off.

Spencer and Marcus stared at the screen dumbfounded. "Was that…?"

Spencer nodded. "A Digimon. H-how is it here?"

Marcus stood. "I need to tell the others about this!"

At that moment, his phone rang. "Yes?"

_"Marcus," _The caller was Thomas._ "Head to the police station as soon as you can._"

"Alright, I'll be right there." He ran to the door. "See you later!"

Spencer crossed his arms. "Odd… just how did it get here…?"

Meanwhile, the young man from the boat walked through the streets. "I never thought about what I'd do once I got here. I know who I have to find, but I don't know where he is."

"You could just ask someone if they know where you could find him." He pulled out the Digivice. On the screen, a Flamemon stared at him. "After all, that what you would do back home if you were looking for someone, right, Mark?"

He nodded. "You're right. I'll just…" He noticed Gatomon running ahead of them through the crowd. "A Gatomon, just like we thought." He began running through the crowd towards her. "Gatomon, stop!" She ignored the voice and headed for the street. The driver of a large truck noticed her and slammed the brakes, and swerved to a halt. Mark ran across the street after her. He looked back and noticed that the truck was beginning to tip over, and if it fell, would crush a little girl. "Damn!" He stopped for a second and pointed his Digivice towards the scene. "Flamemon, realize!"

He appeared in a burst of data, and stretched. "It's go time!"

A small burst of blue energy appeared around Mark's hand. "DNA…" He placed it on top of the Digivice. "Charge!"

The same energy appeared around Flamemon, and he began to change. "Flamemon Digivolve to…" His body changed from that of the small rookie level Flamemon to that of the powerful champion level… "Agunimon!"

Mark turned back to the path Gatomon ran down. "Meet up with me once your done!"

Agunimon ran at the truck and stopped it from falling. He pushed it flat on the ground and looked at the girl. "Hurry home, alright?"

She ran to the other side of the street and waved to him. "Good luck, Agunimon! I hope I see you again!"

He went on his way, but stopped by her. "How do you know my name?"

She giggled. "You said it yourself! Your friend is still waiting for you."

Agunimon nodded and continued running. He stopped once he saw Mark on the ground. "Are you alright?!"

Mark sat up, showing Agunimon several scratch marks. "The damned thing is feisty." He stood up. "Let's keep going." He spotted something that appeared to be a cat in a tree, but it had gloves on. "It hid in a tree, you gotta be kidding me. Agunimon, you know what to do."

He nodded and ran towards the tree. "Pyro Tornado!" He spun around quickly, creating a fiery tornado that launched him up towards the tree. Once Gatomon was in range, the tornado disappeared, and Agunimon struck her with a roundhouse kick, sending her to the ground.

She shook her head. "Why you…! I just want to find my way home." She jumped at him. "Lightning Claw!"

Agunimon easily dodged the attack. "That's what we're trying to do." She did the same, but her claws Agunimon's armored body. "I'll end this now, save us all some time. Pyro Punch!" He struck her, releasing a a flame dragon from his fists. She went flying, and the attack reverted her back into a Digi Egg.

Mark walked over and picked it up. "We're done here." The two ran into a nearby ally.

Someone checked to see if they were there. "They're gone!"

* * *

In the Police station, shortly after the event, the old data squad discussed the news story that followed what Mark and Agunimon just accomplished.

Keenan sighed. "I wonder… does this mean the digital gate is open again? But… who opened it?"

The door opened, and Miki walked in with Mark and Flamemon in tow. "Sir, you have a visitor."

She stepped aside, and Mark stepped forward. "Hello, sir. My name is Mark Dreyer, from the Washington D.C branch of D.A.T.S. In D.C a little while back, a few Digimon showed up. It's been spreading around the world as of late. It's only a matter of time before it reaches Japan. At least, that's what we think."

Sampson crossed his arm. "We haven't had to worry about this for five years. How could this be happening?"

Mark sighed. "We don't know, sir. I wasn't really informed about it. I was just sent here to assist in case it spread here, and it did."

Yoshino looked at Flamemon. "Was he one of the ones that broke out?"

Flamemon nodded. "Yeah, I was lost and scared, but Mark helped me!"

He walked over and set the egg on Sampson's desk. "Considering how you were the Tokyo D.A.T.S a few years back, I had to tell you about this. Of course, since this is happening, it means the digital gate has reopened. Our main objective would be to figure out why, and how to stop it."

Marcus scoffed. "Hold it, how are we supposed to get our partners back?"

Mark chuckled. "Simple. Old Director Hashima. After he sees this-"

At that moment, the very man entered the room. "Ah, there you are." He walked to Sampson. "You are aware of this new issue, right?" Sampson nodded. "Then I expect you to do something about it. Until this new problem is fixed, you all will go back to D.A.T.S. Any objections?" There were no complaints, and Hashima left the room.

Thomas chuckled. "Well then, back to the good old days, I guess. Mark, you do have an idea of how to get to the digital world? That'd be the easiest way to be reunited with our partners."

Mark nodded. "It's in my bag." He pulled out what appeared to be a pistol. "Before anyone freaks out, this may a gun, but it can't cause harm." He stood and loaded it. "The bullets open Digital gates when they come in contact with a solid surface. So, who's ready to go?"

Marcus beamed. "I'm ready!"

Yoshi nodded. "So am I." The rest of them agreed as well.

He pointed it at the wall. "I've been required to bring one for all of you. So I gotta tell you. Don't point it at a house wall or something. You'll allow civilians to enter the digital world." He shot it at the wall, and from the bullet, a digital gate emerged. "Okay, ev-" He was cut off when Keenan and Marcus rushed into the gate. "Okay, I guess we're going in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

The group went through the gate, and ended up next to a mountain. "We're here." Mark pulled out a phone like device. "With this, we'll be able to know where the gate is."

Thomas began walking. "That's good. We'll be going pretty far. Especially since we don't know where Keenan and Marcus are."

Megumi and Miki ran ahead. "We'll be going ahead, okay?"

Mark grabbed their arms as they ran by "We're not losing you. Sorry, but you're staying with us."

Meanwhile, Keenan ran through the forest he and Falcomon used to go to frequently. "Falcomon! Falcomon, where are you?!" He jumped up into the trees. "Falcomon!" He jumped along the trees, calling for his old partner. Once he reached the edge of the forest, he continued running. "Falcomon!"

"Who is that?"

Keenan froze, and looked around. He spotted a cave and approached. "Falcomon, it's me!"

"Keenan, is that you?"

He beamed and ran towards the cave. "Falcomon!"

He looked inside and found two Falcomon and a group of Tokomon. One of the two ran to him. "Keenan! My, how've you grown! You speech; it sounds normal now!"

Keenan chuckled. "It's been five years. And that's all you have to say?"

Falcomon cleared his throat. "Yes, so sorry. You're a young man now. There's more to it than just you're voice. For example…" He looked back at the others in the back. "I'll tell you later."

Keenan nodded. "Sure. Is that your family?"

He nodded. "Yes, they are. The children hatched not too long ago."

The other Falcomon walked over. "Hello, there. My sweetheart here has told me quite a bit about you. It's nice to meet you."

Keenan nodded. "You too."

She turned to the children, who were playing. "Kids, come here and say hello to Uncle Keenan!"

Keenan poked Falcomon. "Uncle Keenan?" He shrugged.

The Tokomon surrounded him. "Hi , uncle Keenan!"

He sweat dropped. "H-hello…"

Falcomon dragged Keenan outside. "I'll be right back." He then turned back to his friend. "Just what are you doing here?"

Keenan scratched the back of his head. "Dunno really. A Gatomon showed up. The guy that stopped it told us the Digimon have begun showing up in America and started showing up all over the world. I need your help to put an end to it."

Falcomon nodded. "Yes, I'll be right back." He ran back inside, and soon after, the whole family exited.

"We'll see you two off. Take good care of him." Said Falcomon's wife.

Keenan sat down. "We won't be going for a while. I have no idea where the gate is…"

Falcomon sweat dropped. "Oh… well, hopefully one of the others can lead them here." He sat down as well, and so did the rest of the family.

* * *

While the other group walked away from the gate, an egg rolled by them from behind. Megumi ran to it. "Where did this come from?"

Miki walked past her. "Mark forgot to grab the Digi Egg. Sampson probably did it." Megumi left it alone and followed the others.

"Flamemon."

He rushed to Mark's sides. "Yes, Mark?"

"Do you know where we could, by chance, find a Gaomon, Lalamon, and PawnChessmon?"

He nodded. "Sure thing! A Gaomon would be near a coastline. They line to train near the water. Lalamon would be near flowers, and PawnChessmon… should be near… a building of sorts."

Yoshi ran ahead of the group. "We should hurry then! There might be a field nearby!" Thomas, Megumi, and Miki rushed ahead as well, hoping to find the place Flamemon told them.

"Are we going to lose them?"

Mark shrugged. "Dunno. Once they get their new uniforms, we'll never have to worry about that again."

The two of them began running in order to avoid getting left behind. "Guys, slow down! Remember, I'm the one with the Gate Locator!"

One lengthy walk later, the group reached a large, broken down building. Miki and Megumi wasted no time in rushing in.

Mark sat down, and Thomas approached him. "Mark, you've been given new equipment for all of us, yes?"

He nodded. "New uniforms, with a GPS chip so we can know where we are when we where them, the pistol as I told you about earlier. And a brand new Digivice." He smirked. "These new models allow you to tame a Digimon, the main point is that these can hold two Digimon."

Thomas nodded. "I see. That could be very useful." After a short period of waiting, Miki and Megumi walked out of the building, their partners in hand.

Miki hummed in a cheery tone. "Okay, guys, let's get going!~" Mark stood and followed them.

Once again, after a walk, they reached a field of flowers. A large group of Lolimon flew about them.

Yoshi ran towards them all. "Lalamon! It's me, Yoshi!"

One of them from the back of the group flew towards her. "Yoshi, what're you doing here?"

Yoshi ignored her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again!"

Lalamon pushed back. "Yoshi…! You look exactly the same."

She pouted. "Really, you think so?"

"Yes, you do."

Mark grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Yoshino. You and Lalamon can catch up once we get home. We need to pick up Gaomon and find the other two." She nodded, and went on. Their final destination, a coastline. Lucky for them, there was a large group of Gaomon.

Thomas ran towards them. The others sat on the coast, but Flamemon stayed behind. One of the Gaomon stopped his training once he noticed Thomas. "Sir?" He began running towards him. "Thomas sir, why are you here?"

Thomas chuckled. "We can talk about that later. Gaomon, it's so nice to see you again!"

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. Um… do you need me sir? Like, to go back to the human world?"

Thomas nodded. "I told you before, we can talk later."

Gaomon nodded. "Very well, sir." He turned to his friends. "Well, guys, I'll be going. See you later!" He and Thomas walked back to the group.

Gaomon smiled once he saw them. "Lalamon, Yoshino, Miki, Megumi, and PawnChessmon, it's good to see you all again." They all greeted him as well.

Mark began walking away. "Okay, guys, we need to find Marcus and Keenan. Gaomon, do you know where we could find them?"

He nodded. "I could lead you to Falcomon. As for Agumon, we haven't seen him as of late."

He scoffed. "Alright. Let's move out."

Gaomon led them to the cave Falcomon and his family lived. "Keenan!" He looked in the direction of the voice. He spotted Yoshi running towards them.

Falcomon shot up. "Yoshino!" Lalamon followed behind her, and the others came soon. Falcomon looked at them all. "Thomas, Gaomon, Miki, Megumi, PawnChessmon! …And a Flamemon and a young man."

Mark waved. "Hey."

Keenan chuckled. "Nice to see you all."

He turned to Falcomon's family. "Nice meeting you all. We'll be going now."

Falcomon waved to them all. "Goodbye, everyone! I love you all!"

His wife hugged him. "Be safe!"

The Tokomon surrounded him. "Goodbye, daddy! Good luck!" The group left them and went in search of Marcus.

* * *

"Agumon! Agumon, where are you?!" Marcus ran around a large plain, calling his partners name. "Where are you… Agumon?!" He fell to his knees. "I've been searching for so long…" He looked to the sky. "Agumon, where are you?!"

"Marcus…"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Yoshi standing next to him, Lalamon by her. "Yoshi…"

She knelt next to him. "I'm really sorry, but… Gaomon said that the others haven't seen Agumon for a while."

"Oh, I see…" Tears began running down his cheeks, and Yoshi hugged him.

"It's alright, we'll find him one day. I promise, I'll help you until we do."

Marcus chuckled. "Alright…" He stood, and wiped his eyes. "Sorry for running off, guys."

Thomas patted his friend's shoulder. "It's alright."

He turned to Mark. "So, guide, we can go now?"

Marcus pulled out the device. "Let's see… we're pretty damn far from it. We'll be walking for a while." Mark led the group a long way away from where they found Marcus. By the time they arrived, everyone was exhausted. They went through and parted ways to rest and catch up with their partners.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reformation of D.A.T.S**

The next morning, the group, the rest of the Damon family had tagged along with Marcus, and the rest of the Criers tagged along with Keenan. They met outside the D.A.T.S building. They entered and went back to the good old control room from their time at the organization. Mark and Sampson waited for them, a large bag next to him.

Mark was wearing a light blue uniform with the same design as the old ones, but the small jacket was light blue, gold, red, and white. "Good morning, everyone. Today, I will present to you the new equipment I was sent for you when I came from the states." He pulled out five uniforms, the same as his. One was red, the jacket red, gold, and white. The next blue, jacket blue, gold, and white. To the right of that, one that was pink, the jacket gold, white, and pink. The next one was black, the jacket black, gold, and white. The final one was smaller than the others, and it was purple, the jacket purple, white, and gold. "From left to right, the uniforms belong to, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, Keenan, and…" He smiled wide at Spencer and Sarah, then Kristy. "Kristy. I spoke to your parents before I arrived, and they've allowed her to join." He scratched the back of his head. "I sent Flamemon to go get Biyomon. Sorry about that."

Kristy ran over to it and picked it up. "W-wow…" She looked at Mark. "T-this is really for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You can thank your parents for why you're on. The other four retrieved theirs as well. "You're uniforms have GPS chips installed." He pulled out five more of the phone like device he owned. There color matched the uniform of who they belonged to. "As long as you're wearing these, the others will always be able to locate you." He handed them out. "Next is your new Digivices." Once again they matched the uniforms. "These new Digivices allow you to tame a Digimon. Basically, they have enough capacity to store two Digimon." He cleared his throat. "As for the next… it would be best for Ruka not to be around, considering what they look like." Michelle and Kevin took their little girl out of the room. Mark then proceeded to draw two pistols from the bag. "With these little babies, you can open a digital gate whenever you want. I don't understand how the bullets work, but they work, so it's all good, right?" He handed them out, and cleared his throat once he was done. "Alright, everyone, one last thing. Another one of us is coming. From the New York division. She'll up our arsenal to seven, which will make our mission a hell of a lot easier."

A digital gate opened in the ground and out came Flamemon and Biyomon. "We're back, everyone!"

Biyomon rushed to Kristy and hugged her. "Kristy, it's so nice to see you again!"

She hugged him as well. "I'm a member of D.A.T.S now, Biyomon!"

Biyomon nodded. "That good, Kristy!"

Mark smirked. "How sweet."

Flamemon nodded. "They really good friends."

Falcomon dragged Keenan to a corner. "I remember what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it, Falcomon?"

He cleared his throat. "Well… you and Kristy are teenagers now, and you're really good friends, s-"

Keenan groaned. "Oh, not you too! Drop, it, please!"

Spencer looked over at the two. "I know what that's about. Even his Digimon is trying to have the talk with him."

Mark put a hand on Kristy's shoulder. "I feel sorry for you. That must get pretty weird, right?"

She nodded. "It gets annoying, but I can understand where they're coming from."

Mark sighed. "That's good, but… anyway…"

Sampson placed a hand on their shoulders. "May I speak to you two?" He led them outside, where he noticed the Criers. "It's okay to go in, now." The three of them reentered the room. "Anyway, I've decided to split the squad into two teams. You two are on the same team with the new ally once she arrives. Mark, I'd like you to look after Kristy."

Kristy stepped forward. "Sampson, I'll be fine. I'm fifteen. Marcus was younger when he joined."

Sampson nodded. "You have a point. Very well. But still, as team members, you are to look out for each other. You will need to be together at all times."

Kristy tilted her head. "All times?"

Mark crossed his arms. "You suggest that Kristy move in with me and our other teammate? My apartment is too big for a single person after all."

Sampson nodded. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. She'll be arriving tomorrow. I'd advice that you begin the move immediately."

The two of them reentered the room, and Mark went over to Spencer and Sarah. "Um… Commander Sampson has decided to split us into teams. Kristy and I are on the same team. For the sake of the team, he's ordered Kristy to stay with me and our new ally. He says she should begin the move right away."

Sarah nodded. "Alright. We'd be able to visit whenever we want, right?"

Mark nodded. "Of course. She's your daughter, so I can't limit your visits or anything."

Kristy and Marcus ran over to them. "We should get going."

Mark chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I'm going to need a ride. Being 17, I have a license back home, but I'm too young to drive in Japan."

* * *

Mark opened the door of his apartment, and the Damons entered. It was a nice place, with a good size. "Alright, I'll show you to Kristy's room and you get start getting unpacked." He led then to a hallway. In it was two doors. He opened the first one, and it was a plain bedroom. "Alright." They entered and began to unpack. Mark then gave Kristy a tour of the apartment. Once they were done, they remained for a bit, and then went on their way once it got late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another protagonist introduced.**

**Chapter 4: Lily and the first mission**

Mark sat on the couch, watching T.V with Kristy. "She should be here anytime now."

Kristy looked at him. "When was she supposed to be here?"

There was a knock at the door. "That must be here." He went and opened it.

At the door stood a young woman. She had waist long jet black hair, and blue eyes. She wore denim shorts, and a plain blue shirt, which was covered by a jean jacket.

"Hello."

She bowed. "Hello."

He showed her in. "You're from the New York division of D.A.T.S, right?"

She nodded. "My name is Lily Saito, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, and did the same to Kristy. "Hi, Lily. You and I are roommates."

She smiled. "That's nice to know." Kristy led her to her room, leaving Mark.

His Digivice rang. "What is it, Flamemon?"

"The team's complete! How do you feel?"

He smiled. "Quite happy. Lily's pretty cute."

Flamemon laughed. "You don't have a crush, do you?"

Mark blushed. "W-what, no!" Flamemon chuckled, and Mark placed his Digivice back in the holster. "Why would he say that?"

* * *

After Lily was done unpacking, the three of them had gone grocery shopping, and were on their way back in Lily's car. "You're 17, right, Mark?"

He nodded. "Lucky for me, my new partner is old enough to drive here."

She giggled. "Yeah, that is a good thing." She drove along, and they pasted by a bunch of bushes.

Kristy was looking out the window, and saw something. It was hidden by the bushes, but appeared to be large and orange. She saw a bit of red, and it was a really odd shape. "Weird, that looks a lot like Agumon."

After they returned and unloaded the groceries, Lily's Digivice rang. She pulled it out, and on the screen, a Kazemon appeared. "What is it?"

"There's a Digimon around somewhere. There's another one on the other side of the city too."

Kristy gasped. "That means its near my house!"

Mark pulled out an ear piece. "Marcus, are you there?"

_"What is it?" _

"There's a Digimon near you. Get your team and get to work."

_"I'm on it."_

Mark put it away. "Alright, let's suit up and get to work."

Several hours of searching later, the three of them had arrived at an area near the back of the harbor. Lily got out of the car. "Kazemon, has it moved again?"

"No, it's still here."

The other two got out as well. Mark sighed. "Where is it, then?" He got out his Digivice. "We'll find it, so no use worrying. Flamemon, realize!"

Kristy did the same. "Biyomon, realize!"

Flamemon looked around the harbor, and noticed someone, a child. "Mark, there's a kid here! It's the same girl from the Gatomon incident!"

Mark looked over as well. "It is. Hey!"

She looked at them and waved. "Hi, mister!" She began running towards them.

"Pepper Breath!" A fireball came zooming past her from an ally. The girl stopped in her tracks.

Kristy gasped. "That attack…!"

From the ally, an Agumon ran out, and growled, its eyes were a bright red. It had bound red leather belts on its arms. Lily scoffed. "There it is. It may be just a rookie, but it won't go down easily. Kazemon, realize!"

Mark held up his Digivice. A small burst of blue energy appeared around Mark's hand. "DNA…" He placed it on top of the Digivice. "Charge!" The same energy appeared around Flamemon, and he began to change. "Flamemon Digivolve to…" His body changed from that of the small rookie level Flamemon to that of the powerful champion level… "Agunimon!"

"Agunimon, you know what to do!"

He nodded. "Pyro-"

Kristy ran in front of it. "No, you can't hurt him!"

Lily stepped forward. "Kristy, out of the way!"

She shook her head. "No! This Agumon is Marcus' partner!"

Mark looked at it. "He doesn't look like he's in the right mind. We need to do something about him."

Kristy shook her head again. "No, you can't!"

Biyomon nodded. "Kristy's right! Agumon is our friend!"

Agumon growled again. "Spitfire Blast!" He held his mouth shout until flames began spilling out, and released it, striking Kristy with it. She let out a pain filled shriek, and fell to the ground.

"Kristy!" Biyomon yelled.

Agumon ran towards her. "Sharp Claw!" He jumped, and was ready to come down, its claw pointed down.

Agunimon rushed in and grabbed his arm. "Kazemon!"

She nodded. "Right!" She ran towards Agumon. "Tempest Twist!" She got on her hands, spread her legs, and spun very quickly, creating a force of wind, which knocked Agumon back.

Lily got out her ear piece. "Marcus, come in."

_"What is it?" _

"We got a problem."

_"Is the target too powerful?"_

"It's a rookie level, but the problem is that it's an Agumon. He's has red bound leather belts on his arms."

_"What?! That's-" _

"I know, Kristy told us he's your partner."

_"Then what's the problem?" _

"There's something wrong with him. It's like he's gone berserk. Kristy was defending him and he attacked her."

_"He what?! Is she okay?!" _

"I don't know how okay you'd be after a Spitfire Blast to the back, but she's still with us."

_"Dammit… what do we do?"_

"Remember that your new Digivice lets you tame wild Digimon. If he's your partner, that means you're our only hope in saving him. I'll come get you, okay?"

_"Right, just hurry up!" _

"Mark, be careful while I'm gone!"

He nodded. "Will do!" She got in the car and drove off.

"Agunimon, Kazemon, cover me!" He rushed in, and retrieved Kristy, the two Digimon protecting him while he did so. He laid Kristy against a wall. "You okay, kid?"

She weakly opened her eyes. "A-Agumon…" She weakly lifted her arm towards him. "Why…? Why are you doing this?"

Mark lowered her arm. "Kristy, save your strength."

She began lifting herself off the ground, using the wall as a support. "I-I have to…"

She fell over, and Mark caught her. "Stay with us, Kristy."

"Agumon…"

He looked at the battle. "Dammit!"

Agumon backed away from the other two, and an orange energy surrounded him.

Agunimon got the other girl, and brought her over to Mark. "He's Digivolving."

Mark clenched his teeth. "Great…"

Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon.

At that moment, Lily's car pulled up, and Marcus rushed to Mark and Kristy. "Kristy!"

She looked at her brother. "M-Marcus… why is Agumon doing this…?"

Mark handed her to Lily. "Get her to a hospital. Biyomon, you go too."

Lily frowned. "Sorry, Mark, but Kazemon has to pull out."

Kazemon looked back at her partner, then to Agunimon. "I gotta go, good luck."

He nodded, and looked at GeoGreymon. "Listen, here. That girl was defending you. She was your friend, yet you struck her. What is your reason?"

GeoGreymon roared. "Mega Flame!" A stream of flames spewed from his mouth.

Agunimon blocked it and leapt towards GeoGreymon, and punched him in the face. "I'll spare you, only because Marcus is here." GeoGreymon did it once more, only for the same result to occur. "Pyro Darts!" Small bursts of flames shot from his hands, striking GeoGreymon.

"Mega Burst!" A blast of energy blasted from his mouth, and Agunimon jumped over it.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon rammed the airborne Agunimon into a wall with a powerful head butt.

Marcus looked at the girl. "I don't know why. There's something wrong with GeoGreymon. Normally, he'd never do this."

Mark tapped Marcus. "It's almost time."

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon charged towards the building, but Agunimon got down and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall.

Mark nodded. "Now Marcus!"

He ran towards GeoGreymon and held the backside of his Digivice to him. "GeoGreymon, come to your senses, come back to me!"

A ray emitted from it and hit GeoGreymon, digitizing him, and absorbing him into the Digivice.

Marcus looked at the front, and on the screen, Agumon appeared. "Ow…"

Marcus smirked. "Agumon…"

"Huh? Oh, hey boss!"

Mark and Agunimon walked over, the little girl in tow. "He's back to normal."

Agumon looked at Mark. "What do you mean 'normal'?"

Mark sighed. "C'mon, Marcus, we're going to the hospital."

"Hospital? Boss, what happened?" Marcus put his Digivice back in its holster.

The little girl ran to Mark. "Can I go with you?"

He shook his head. "You need to go home, it's late."

"I don't have a home."

Mark looked down at her. "What're you talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recuperation**

Marcus and Agumon sat next to Kristy as she rested in the hospital. "I don't understand. They say her burns are minor, but her condition…"

Agumon looked at him. "I did this, boss?"

Marcus sighed. "I don't want to believe it, but you did."

Agumon looked at her. "Kristy, I'm so sorry…"

Outside the room, Mark, Flamemon and the little girl stood. "What do you mean you don't have a home?"

She looked down at her feet. "I live on the streets. Shop owners are nice enough to give me stuff when I pass by. That's how I get my foods and clothes and stuff."

Flamemon frowned. "That's so sad…"

She shook her head. "Not really. I've lived like this for four years, since I was three."

Mark smirked. "You're tough. What's your name?"

She tilted her head. "Name? The shop owners never asked me, and I never really knew it, so I guess I don't have a name."

Flamemon grabbed her hand. "We'll help you!"

Mark nodded. "We'll ask Kristy is she wants to name you once she's awake. How does that sound?"

The girl smiled. "I like that idea. Oh, yeah, is she okay?"

Mark nodded. "She'll be fine. She's just really tired right now."

She nodded. "Okay. Can we go see the others?"

Mark nodded. "Alright, let's go." Mark led the little girl to the lobby, where everyone else waited. "Hey, everyone."

He stood next to Sampson. "It's truly terrible what happened to Kristy. Although, another question rises. Was a human the one behind Agumon going berserk? If yes, are they behind the Digimon that have been leaking into our world?"

Thomas rested his elbows on his knew and interlocked his fingers. "So, we have a lead, then? Every time we go to the digital world, we'll check for any signs of recent human activity."

Keenan chuckled. "That's good to hear." He looked at Mark. "So, leader, you won't get mad if I hunted down the guy that made Agumon do that to Kristy? After all, he's our main target."

Sampson smirked. "Smart boy. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone for you and Marcus, huh?"

He nodded. "I can't wait to continue our search!"

Mark walked over to Spencer and Sarah. "You must be worried."

Spencer nodded. "Of course we are. Thank goodness she wasn't hurt too bad."

The little girl looked at Sarah. "Are you Kristy's mom?"

She smiled at the little girl. "Y-yes, I am. I'm Sarah Damon. Who are you, dear?"

Mark walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "About that… heh heh."

Megumi tilted her head. "What is it?"

Mark was thinking of a careful way of explaining her story, but she didn't care. "I don't have a name. Mark said we'd ask Kristy if she'd want to name me once she wakes up."

Sarah blinked a few times. "W-what? Don't know your name? What's your story, dear?"

She sighed. "Ever since I was three, I've been alone, no name, no nothing. Just the kind shop owners to provide for me." The group let out small gasps.

Lily sweat dropped. "Um… little girl, how come you haven't let any of them adopt you? And how can you cope with this?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just want to find the right people to adopt me. And well, I don't feel much in terms of emotion. I don't feel lonely; I don't get sad or mad. I just feel happiness. At least that's all I've felt."

Sampson walked over to her. "You're a brave little thing."

She smiled. "Thank you, mister!"

Sampson laughed. "Normally, children find me frightening. Let me guess, you don't get scared either, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

Back upstairs, Kristy opened her eyes. She turned to her side, and saw Marcus and Agumon staring out the window. "Marcus, Agumon?"

The two quickly turned and rushed to her side. "Kristy, you're awake!"

She sat up. "Where is everybody?"

Marcus rushed to the door. "I'll go get them!" He rushed out the door, leaving the other two.

"Kristy, I'm really sorry!"

She looked at Agumon. "It's okay. You didn't mean to hurt me, right?"

He nodded. "I didn't know what I was thinking! …Actually, I don't think I was."

Kristy tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Agumon looked down. "I remember going to sleep one night, and that's it. The next thing I know, I was back in Boss' Digivice."

The others came into the room. Three people rushed to her; her parents, and the little girl.

Sarah hugged her daughter. "Kristy, I'm so glad you're okay!"

The little girl pushed past Sarah. "Um, excuse me…"

Kristy looked down at her. "Oh, hello, there. It's good to know that you're okay."

She smiled. "Yeah. Could you name me, please?"

Kristy stared at her. "Name you?"

She nodded. "I don't have one, and Mark said I should ask you."

Kristy smirked. "Okay. How about Kari? If I ever had a daughter, I'd name her that."

She smiled. "Kari, I like that name. If you wanted to name your daughter that, you could take care of me like your daughter, right?"

Kristy smiled. "Alright, I'll take care of you, okay?"

Keenan walked over and placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Then how about I play the father in this l-"

Kari pushed his hand off and ran to Mark. "No, Keenan, you're just a friend!" She hugged Mark's leg. "I wanted him to play my daddy!" Mark looked at Marcus and Spencer. "Okay, guys, I know it seems weird."

Thomas chuckled. "To be fair, he's only two years older than her. It's not like there's a problem."

Sarah nodded. "He's right. Nothing to worry about anyway."

She turned to Mark. "You have a girlfriend back home, right?"

He shook his head. "I've been single my entire life. Never really interested in girls. Although, I was usually being barraged by girls asking me out."

Marcus raised a brow. "Really?"

Mark glared at him. "I don't swing that way, dude!" He crossed his arms. "I'm just waiting for the right girl is all."

Lily walked by and took his hand. "Well, I hope you meet her soon. Anyway, let's go, champ."

She dragged him out of the room, and Kari followed. "What was that about?"

Lily scoffed. "We need to get home."

"Why?"

Kari ran ahead of the two. "You two are good friends, right?"

Lily shook her head. "We barely know each other. We're co-workers, nothing more."

Mark chuckled. "Wow, what happened?"

She dragged him outside, and let go of him. "Nothing happened, okay?"

Mark took her hand this time. "Well, then. You don't mind that I do this, right?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, I mind. I'd be more comfortable if we're each holding one of Kari's hands."

Mark nodded. He let go and took one of Kari's hands. Lily took the other.

Kari giggled. "I like you two!"

Lily looked down at her. "That's nice."

Mark looked down at her. "Looks like playing your dad won't be so bad after all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kumamon**

Mark woke up in the morning, and felt something moving against him. "What the…?" He looked down and saw Kari nuzzling against his chest. He stroked her blonde hair, and put his hand on her shoulder, where it ended.

She opened her eyes and looked at him; the sunlight coming in through the window made her blue eyes sparkle. She smiled. "Good morning, daddy."

He chuckled. "Morning, kid."

She sat up and got out of bed. "We need to buy me a toothbrush today! Momma's been back for a few days, and she can come with us!"

He got out of bed as well. "Kari…"

He looked at the other side of the bed, but she wasn't there. "Oh no." He rushed to Kristy's room, and found Kari poking her. "Kari, Kristy needs to get plenty of rest, okay?" Kari nodded, and immediately rushed to Kristy's Digivice. "Kari, come on, leave Biyomon alone."

Biyomon woke up and yawned. "Oh, good morning, Kari, how are you?"

She giggled. "I'm fine, Biyomon!"

"Biyomon, what is it…?" Kristy sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Mark, Kari, good morning."

Kari ran to her and hugged her. "Good morning, momma!"

Kristy returned the hug. "How are you?"

"Good." Mark

walked to her. "Sorry about waking you up so early. Anyway, good morning."

Kari looked at the two and tilted her head. "Um… one of my friend's dad works at night, and when he gets home in the morning, he gives her mom a kiss. Aren't you two going to do that?"

"Only if he wants Marcus and Spencer to kill him." The three of them looked at the door, and Lily stood there in a yellow floral nightgown.

She walked over to them. "So, how are you all?"

Kristy blushed slightly. "Fine, but I think Kari is pushing the whole 'us taking care of her' thing."

Mark nodded. "She's right," He looked at Kari. "Please don't try to make us kiss again." Kari shook her head. "On the cheek, then." Mark helped Kristy out of bed. "Anyway… We need to buy Kari some things today, so let's eat, get dressed, and do just that."

* * *

Late at night, Mark ran into Yoshi. "Ah, hey, Yoshino."

"Hi, Mark." She pulled out her Digivice. "I need to ask you something. During the mission, Lalamon was only able to Digivolve to Champion level."

Mark nervously chuckled. "Heh, about that… I don't really know. We just need to hope we find out along the way."

Yoshi sweat dropped. "You're one hell of a leader, Mark."

He crossed his arms. "Actually, I've been a member of D.A.T.S since I found Flamemon about a month or so ago. I don't know why I'm leader in the first place."

Yoshi giggled. "Well, you seem to be confident. After all, you're pushing forward now."

He nodded. "Yeah, I wanna put my abilities to the test."

Yoshi's Digivice rang, and she took it out. "What's wrong, Lalamon?"

"There's a Digimon signal coming from the skating rink!"

Mark took his out as well. "Do you know of any Digimon that might to there?"

Flamemon nodded. "My good friend Kumamon would go to someplace cold."

Mark nodded. "Alright, Yoshino, let's get going." She nodded, and the two of them ran to the skating rink. Inside, they saw a polar bear like Digimon skating. Mark smirked. "Alright, time to get to work." He held up his Digivice. "Flamemon, realize!"

Yoshi did the same. "Lalamon, realize!"

Kumamon stopped his skating and turned to the two. His eyes were glowing red, just like Agumon.

"Great. Another one gone berserk." A small burst of blue energy appeared around Mark's hand. "DNA…" He placed it on top of the Digivice. "Charge!"

The same energy appeared around Flamemon, and he began to change. "Flamemon Digivolve to…" His body changed from that of the small rookie level Flamemon to that of the powerful champion level… "Agunimon!"

Yoshino did the same, the energy around hand pink. "DNA…" She placed it on top of the Digivice. "Charge!"

The same energy appeared around Lalamon, and she began to change. Her body changed from that of the small rookie level Lalamon to that of the powerful Champion level… "Sunflowmon!"

Kumamon aimed his gun like launcher at Agunimon. "Blizzard Blaster!"

He shot several snowballs towards him, but each was broken with ease. "Apparently, he's lost his common sense."

"Crystal Breeze!" He inhaled a large quantity of air, and blew it back as a powerful icy gust. Agunimon held his ground, but It was too much for Sunflowmon, and she was launched backwards.

Kumamon ran towards her. "Frozen Tundra!"

Before he could execute the attack, Agunimon grabbed him. "Sorry, friend." He tossed him into the air. "Pyro punch!" As Kumamon fell in front of Agunimon, he slugged him, sending him flying across the rink.

Sunflowmon and Kumamon both got up. The latter inhaled once again, but much more air this time. "Crystal Breeze!"

Agunimon picked up a piece of ice that broke off when Sunflowmon crashed, and ran into the middle of the breeze. "Pyro Tornado!" His fiery tornado attracted the air into it, and warmed it. Once it dissolved, he kicked the ice chunk at Kumamon, hitting him in the head.

Kumamon rubbed his and ran towards him. "Blizzard Blaster!"

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon punched at Kumamon, but he leapt and landed behind him. He then shot him in the back with snowballs, causing him to shudder. "Damn, that's cold!"

Kumamon rushed to him. "Frozen Tundra!" He sunk into the ground, and spikes of ice surrounded Agunimon, encasing him. Kumamon came out of the ground, Agunimon still trapped. However, Kumamon was one arm short.

"Yoshino!" She turned to Mark. "It's up to you and Sunflowmon now."

She nodded. Sunflowmon waved her tail at Kumamon. "Cactus Tail!" The thorns on it flew towards Kumamon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" He shot off the snowballs. The thorns struck him, knocking him back, but Sunflowmon dodged each of the Snowballs.

"Sunshine Beam!" She fired off a beam of sunlight from her petals; a small explosion went off when it came in contact with Kumamon. Kumamon inhaled a third time, much more than the last as well. "Sunflowmon, finish him!" She nodded. "Sunshine Beam!" The beam hit Kumamon just before he fired off the breeze, and it knocked him into the wall, and he fell.

"Yoshino! Now!"

She looked at Mark. "What do you…? Oh, yeah!"

She pointed the back of her Digivice at Kumamon. "Break the seal on your heart! Join me and let's put an end to this madness!" A ray emitted from it and hit Kumamon, digitizing him, and absorbing him into the Digivice.

The ice encasing Agunimon digitized as well, and he fell. "So cold… so, so cold…"

Mark went over and helped his partner up. "Sleep it off." He returned Agunimon to the Digivice and walked to Yoshi. "So, Yoshino, how is he?"

She looked at him. "He seems fine."

Mark held out a hand. "I'll walk you home."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. Good night, Mark. Thanks for the help."

The two parted ways for night, Yoshino now with a new partner in hand.

**If this is updated few and far between, it's because I'm busy on a site call . If you want to read my work while you wait, go to that site and search for an author with the pen name Shadowchaos1010.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Amusement Park**

Mark stared at the ceiling as his phone buzzed. "A text…? This early?" He looked over and saw Kari playing with his phone. "Kari, what're you doing?"

She looked at him. "Good morning, Mark. I wanted to know what the buzzing was."

He got out of bed. "Do you even know what a phone is?"

She shook her head. "It's not that complicated, though."

He walked to her. "What did it say?"

"Thomas said his sister wanted to go to the amusement park, and they're inviting everyone."

He yawned. "If you know how to use the thing, tell 'im we're in, okay?"

She nodded, and he left the room. He found Kristy, Lily, Kazemon, and Biyomon eating cereal on the couch. "Morning, guys." All of them, but Lily, greeted him. He leaned over the back of couch next to her. "Kari's amazing. She apparently knows how to use a phone, and mine is the first she's seen."

Lily scoffed. "Yeah, right."

She walked out of Mark's room. "I told him."

She handed Mark his phone. "Thanks. We're going to the amusement park today."

Kristy and Biyomon looked at him. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Thomas invited us. You can thank Relena. She's the reason he invited us."

They nodded. "We'll do just that!"

Lily smiled slightly. "A nice, relaxing day…"

Kari jumped over the couch and landed in Lily's lap. "Yeah! We can go on all the roller coasters! This'll be my first time going!"

Lily chuckled nervously. "N-no, I can't go with you…"

Kari pouted. "B-but, I wanted to go with you…"

She sighed. "Alright…" She looked at Mark. "Only if he goes on with us."

He nodded. "Sure. Unfortunately, our partners can't join us. It wouldn't work."

Kazemon and Biyomon hung their heads down. "Aw…"

Kristy patted Biyomon's head. "It's okay; I'll buy you all kind of treats for when we get home, okay?"

"Okay…" He said sadly.

Lily stood, and Kari slid onto the ground. "I'm going to get ready."

Kristy stood as well. "I will to."

They headed to their room, and Biyomon began chasing after them. "Wait for me!"

Kazemon reached out and grabbed him. "Oh no, you don't. You're staying here."

He tried to break free. "How come?"

Mark began walking to his room. "You're a guy."

Biyomon crossed his arms. "But you're going!"

"I'm going to my room. They're in the same direction. And if I even tried, Lily would probably kill me."

Kari began running as well. "I need to change too."

Kazemon stopped her as well. "Just wait outside until Mark is done, okay?" She nodded.

* * *

Noon, the group walked through the entrance of the amusement park. "Okay, we split up here." Mark walked ahead, and Lily, Kari, and Kristy followed him. Miki and Megumi joined the group. Mark looked at his group. "Well. Apparently, the lot of us will be riding _every single_ rollercoaster at Kari's request."

Relena ran to them, and Thomas joined. "Okay, let's get going shall we?"

They walked off, and Kristy waved to Keenan. They went to the first roller coaster, and waited in line. Soon they were on, and waiting for it to start.

"Uh, Mark…"

He looked at the arrangement. Thomas and Relena in back, Miki, Megumi, and Kristy behind them, and Kari and Lily with him. He looked at Lily. "Do you… need something?"

She shyly nodded. "Um… can I hold onto you?" She blushed. "I'm… kinda afraid of roller coasters…"

He nodded. "Sure, do whatever you want." He looked at Kari, and felt something hang onto his arm. "You?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

It began moving, and soon rose. It reached the top of the hill. Lily tightened her grip on Mark's arm, and closed her eyes tight. It sped down, and he heard everyone screaming behind him. He looked back, and for the most part it looked like everyone was enjoying it, but Thomas looked a _little_ scared. Surprisingly, Kari was fine. She as screaming, but it was because she was enjoying herself, unlike Lily, who was screaming in terror.

"Calm down, it isn't too bad."

She buried her head in his chest. "Or get worse." After the ride was over, everyone exited in high spirits, but Lily kept her grip on Mark. "I-Is it over…?"

Mark carefully removed her. "Yeah, it's alright. Was it really that bad?"

She blushed. "Yes, but holding onto you made it a little better." She saw him smirk, and glared at him, her face redder than before. "B-but don't take it the wrong way, Dreyer!"

He nodded. "Don't worry, Saito. Are you sure about this? We're going on them all."

She shook her head. "Not at all. I can't handle anymore."

Thomas walked to her. "I'm out too. I was terrified." The two sat out as the rest of the group rode the roller coasters. Once they were finished. They waited by the cotton candy stand. "This is really good!"

Kristy giggled. "It is, isn't it? It's not healthy, though, which stinks." A group of people ran past them, screaming. Soon, the entire park was being evacuated.

Miki stopped by a nearby woman. "Excuse me, what happened?"

She looked back. "A huge roach appeared outta nowhere! You should go too." She continued on her way.

"Miki, Megumi, make sure everyone is safe." Lily pulled out her Digivice. "Relena, Kari, stay close. Kazemon, realize!" The rest of them realized their partners.

Mark began running. "Let's go, everyone!" They all followed after him.

"Where are the others?" Kristy asked.

Thomas scoffed. "They problem got dragged out in the crowd."

Lily looked up. "Found the target."

Flying around the park was a Roachmon. "Garbage Dump!" Pieces of trash began falling from the sky. He spotted them. "Eh? Why little humans still here?"

Kristy carefully weaved through the trash. "His grammar is horrible." She looked up at him. "You're ruining everybody's day! We're going to stop you!"

He laughed. "Little human girl think she can beat me?"

"Not so sure about her, I'm confident!" He looked down, and saw Agunimon speeding towards him. In a matter of seconds, Agunimon's fist met Roachmon's jaw, and he crashed to the ground.

Biyomon ran to Kristy. "Let's go!" She nodded.

A small burst of purple energy appeared around Kristy's hand. "DNA…" She placed it on top of the Digivice. "Charge!" The same energy appeared around Biyomon, and he began to change. "Biyomon Digivolve to…" His body changed from that of the small rookie level Biyomon to that of the powerful champion level… "Aquilamon!"

Roachmon got up and shook his head. "Why you…!" He got back in the air.

Aquilamon flew and rammed into him, pushing him back. "Blast Laser!" He let out a sharp cry, and ring like rays fired from his mouth.

Roachmon took the hit, and fumed. "You jerks! Take this, Yard Sale Bomb!" Pieces of garbage began raining down on them. Everyone shielded themselves.

Agunimon groaned. "Fantastic, it's raining crap!"

Kazemon gagged. "Agunimon, don't say that!"

Kristy let out a small gasp. "Oh, yeah! Agunimon, I think I'm perfectly capable of taking him down!"

He scoffed. "Yeah right, with your bare hands?" Gaogamon looked through the trash, trying to locate Roachmon. "A lot of females aren't fond of bugs, even small ones. A huge one like this would probably make most women faint."

A bird flew by Roachmon. "A birdie."

It let out a cry and dropped something. Gaogamon gasped. "Kazemon, watch-" a splat was heard, and everyone, including Roachmon looked at her. The bird had in a way… 'made it rain'.

She let out a shriek. "I can't believe that just happened!"

Roachmon laughed. "Hah! That tragic, but funny!"

She ran to Lily. "You gotta pull me out, I can't fight like this!"

She shook her head. "No, you're staying!"

"Let her go."

She looked at Mark. "Why?"

"I don't really wanna be near her until she's clean." She looked back in Kazemon's direction, but found nothing.

"I'm back in the Digivice. Give Mark a kiss for me, okay?"

Lily gagged. "No way, why would you ask that?"

Everyone chuckled, and he put a hand on his hip. "Thanks for saying that when I'm right here."

"Yard Sale Bomb!" Before the attack could be executed, something went small and red went flying towards Roachmon.

"Petit Prominence!"

He went flying to the ground. "Ow… who hit me?!"

On the ground, a Coronamon landed next to Lily. "I did it!"

Roachmon glared at her. "Why little Digimon team up with bad people?"

She pointed at him. "You're the bad people… person! These humans, and myself were enjoying ourselves, and then you came and ruined our day! I won't forgive you!"

Roachmon flew towards her.

"Grand Horn!" Roachmon looked to his side, and saw Aquilamon, horns red, ram into him.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon shot a tornado from his mouth, sending Roachmon flying further.

"Pyro Punch!" Next, Agunimon ran to him, and upper cutted him.

"Let's finish this!"

Lily looked down at Coronamon. "Huh? Okay. He's at his weakest, go all out."

She nodded. "Corona Flame!" She concentrated the power of Flame in her brow and fired it all at Roachmon. He let out a loud shriek.

Mark walked next to Agunimon, who then turned back into Flamemon. "Y'know, there's somethin' about watching this roach burn that makes me feel good."

Mark looked down at him. "What, the fact that it's fire?"

He shook his head. "Mainly because he made it rain garbage on us."

All the Digimon turned back to their Rookie forms. Gaomon walked to Relena and Kari. "Are you two alright?"

Relena nodded. "Other than the trash that fell on me."

Lily knelt next to Coronamon. "So… you helped us because you wanted to teach them a lesson?"

She nodded. "Now that that's done, wanna be friends?"

Lily blinked a few times. "W-what? Friends? We just met."

She nodded. "I know." "Is there… any other reason?"

Coronamon blushed and peaked at Flamemon. "No real reason." She said, giggling. The others noticed this, and chuckled.

Flamemon blushed. "Well, this is going to be awkward."

Mark patted his head. "Flamemon, you dog!"

He stepped away from him. "You're one to talk! You constantly had girls asking you out back home!"

Lily sighed. "Y'know what, I'll think about it. I'm too tired to think today. And then there's Kazemon."

Thomas walked past her. "What, are you going to help her bath or something?"

She stood up. "No, of course not! I need to get her home, first!"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, yeah…"

She ran after him. "I'm not like that!"

"Then explain why you're so cold to Mark?"

"W-what?! He's just one guy!"

Relena walked to Kristy. "You know, I have an odd feeling that Lily is a tad tsundere towards Mark."

She nodded. "I think that too."

Kari ran past them. "Let's get going!" Ahead of them, the other three walked.

"I'm straight Thomas!"

"You're lying."

Mark sighed and karate chopped the two of them in the back of the neck. "Shut up, both of you. It's getting annoying. If you're questioning her sexuality, go out with her and prove it."

Thomas rubbed his neck. "You do it!"

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

Lily scoffed. "I'll get you two back for this!"


End file.
